Magica
How Magica joined the Tourney Magica De Spell is a fictional character of the Scrooge McDuck universe, an Italian sorceress created by Carl Barks. She constantly steals or attempts to steal Scrooge McDuck's Number One Dime, which she believes will play a vital role in magically obtaining the same fabulous wealth of its owner. Character Select Screen Animations When highlighted Magica glows her sceptor purple. After the announcer calls her name Magica dances with her sceptor spewing dark energies as the camera zooms saying "Feed my power, Dark Eclipse, free my from the abyss, dormant magic now unchained, the Shadow Queen be whole agaaaaain!" Special Moves Tri-Bolt (Neutral) Magica shoots three purple energy bolts out of her sceptor in three directions. Lava Burst (Side) Magica thrusts her sceptor forward and shoots a beam of lava at her opponent. Mind Warp (Up) Magica raises her sceptor and disappears, then reappears in another location via thumb pad. Vulture Magica (Down) Magica turns into a vulture and flies at her opponent. Tyrannosaur Magica (Hyper Smash) Magica turns into a tyrannosaurus rex and stomps on opponents 5 times, then slashes the claws 3 times, lashes the tail and drops her head on the opponent. Fenrir (Final Smash) Magica waves her sceptor gathering dark energies and saying "I am through playing around, die now." then swings the sceptor. Several purple fireballs surround the opponent and pierce through him/her and blow the target away. Bonus Costume Magica holds possession of one Bonus Costume. That being her Classic design from the 1987 DuckTales show. To unlock, one must defeat Toschka Dalanue in Classic Mode with Magica. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Excellent! You've earned Magica's classic outfit!" Then, highlight Magica and press Minus. Victory Animations #Magica shifts into a lizard and then back to herself then says "All cities will look ruined in the end!" #*Magica shifts into a lizard and then back to herself then says "Hell awaits you, Scrooge!" (Scrooge victories only) #Magica forms an energy blade on her sceptor and says "Not worth my time!" #*Magica forms an energy blade on her sceptor and says "Scrooge's relatives are not even a match for the power of Magica the Shadow Queen! HA HA HA HA HA!" (Della victories only) #Magica spreads her arms causing several dark explosions and says "Oblivion awaits!" #*Magica spreads her arms causing several dark explosions and says "At long last, I reing supreme!" (Huey, Dewey and Louie victories only) #*Magica spreads her arms causing several dark explosions and says "That's for your treachery, you little whelp." (Lena victories only) On-Screen Appearance Magica floats out of the shadows and says "Yes! The magic! The body! I'm back!" Special Quotes *Did you miss me, Scroogey? (When fighting Scrooge) *I won't make the same mistakes twice! (When fighting Huey, Dewey and Louie) *The Duck and McDuck families die with you, you miscreant! (When fighting Della) *I'll just simply block your plane all over again. (When fighting Launchpad) *I should never have created you! (When fighting Lena) *You will rue the day you stood in my way. (When fighting Old Yukimura) Trivia *Magica's rival is Yukimura Sanada's older incarnation. *Magica de Spell shares her French voice actress with Genis Sage, Eve, Kangaskhan, Judy Hopps, Aeris Gainsbourough, Sarah Bryant, Mai, Suki and Kasumi Todoh. *Magica de Spell shares her German voice actress with Ameyuri Ringo, Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, Blissey, Fern Arable and Wendy. *Magica de Spell shares her Arabic voice actress with Li-en of the Wonrei and Li-en pair, Yuuki Asuna, Inkling Girl, Bella X, Xena, Octopussy, QT, Shuckle, Blue Mary, Arcanine, Flare Dancer and Bardock. *Magica de Spell shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Haman Karn (in the Qubeley), Marta Lualdi, Aleisha Allen, Hitomi, Inara and Sophie Neuenmuller. Category:DuckTales characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume